Volcanoes Melt You Down
by floweronthewall
Summary: What I am to you is not real, what I am to you you do not need. What I am to you is not what you mean to me.


Ultimately Brathan but since no names are mentioned you can read it as ANY twosome you'd like.

**Volcanoes Melt You Down**

**i.**  
I remember our first kiss. Your soft lips had been brutal against mine, they left imaginary burns behind. Not the type of burns you run from; not the type you cry from, but the type you can't get enough of; you want more of. Your lips shaped 'round mine and your tongue darted out before I could even catch my breath. It traced the seam of my lips, flicked at the entrance and when I opened my mouth just slightly, you drove it in. I still remember the distinct feel of your tongue against my own, slipping and slide. I hope you remember my taste. I'd like to believe you found it to be just as distinct as yours was to me.

**ii.**  
Then came our second kiss. Surprisingly it didn't hold the blissful hurt of the first one, this kiss was filled with an unbearable sweetness. One that drove me crazy, at the time I honestly thought it could kill me. The way you slowly moved your lips over my lips, over me, had been torture. Teasing, torture, lovely. And when you'd let your eyes flicker towards mine, the silent question you asked was undeniable. I stuck out my hand and with a wolfish grin you lunged towards me. You kissed my palm, then the tips of my fingers, letting them linger in your damp mouth. You told me I had the nicest hands you'd ever seen, you'd never been good with words like that. I scoffed and pushed you off me, not being able to hold in the laughter when you pulled that silly face of yours and smiled in an even sillier way. You pulled me back to you, it was like a game of tug and war. It was a tie. I tickled the fine hairs on your back and traced my fingers over the faint freckles beside your shoulders, an overwhelming desire to be gentle with you, to look after you, overtook me. A random love song played in the background, it was so quiet I could barely hear it but still I couldn't stand it. I reached my hand out, pulling and pushing, until your stereo was chucked to the floor. You bit the tip of my nose and then there was only you and me in the room. The cheesy music, the annoying tick of the clock in the hallway, the slight creaking sound the bedsprings made with our every move... all that disappeared. I watched your rhythmic body move over mine, with a force that left us both breathless.

Afterwards, you held me like a baby, continuously stroking my hair and humming something under your breath that I couldn't quite catch. It all soon got the better of me though and I pushed myself upwards so I could taste you. Tragically, I knew it'd be the last time.

**i****ii.**  
Two days later I was sitting in Chemistry class, my head resting against my bare arm when I remembered you never called me like you said you would. You wouldn't leave my mind, I vowed to find you that very same day.

Coincidentally you sat on the hood of my car when I reached the car park. I wanted to smile, say something, but didn't let myself. Instead I walked towards you, my mind trying to quickly think of something intelligent to say. Before I could even sit down beside you, you took a hold of my hands, saying you missed their feel. That was when a smile erupted out of me, the most natural smile I'd smiled in years. "I like you," you told me. And then, I was suddenly scared. What if you told me you loved me? It hadn't even been a week since we first touched. Was that even possible? Though when you added, "But I don't know what love is yet," unexpectedly my throat filled with some unknown substance. My head felt ready to burst and my heart twisted uncomfortably, leaving me in even more of a mess. What words I wanted to hear I still do not know.

**iiii.**  
And now I see you, with her. You're both giggling. You're holding her hands, so tightly, as if you're scared that if you let even one go, she'll flee from you. I continue to watch, not sure if I'm jealous or disgusted or happy or sad or just emotionless. But when she leans forward, pressing what looks like a soft soft kiss to your shoulder blade I realise I'm feeling nothing that has a name. You let go of her hands and quickly place yours in the back pocket of her jeans, pulling her so tight towards you it looks awkward. But when she twists her arms around your neck, your back and gazes up at you with smiling eyes I realise what I was to you. The opposite of what she is to you.

It looks like you found out what exactly love is, after all.

"Don't throw yourself like that in front of me  
I kissed your mouth and back  
But that's all I need  
Don't build your world around volcanoes melt you down"  
-Damien Rice


End file.
